Frena el tiempo
by Maii025
Summary: Todo lo que Quinn sabe es que hay un montón de motivos por los que ella y Santana no deberían estar juntas. Y sin embargo... One-Shot, punto de vista de Q.


**Aclaración: **No soy la dueña de Glee ni de sus personajes ni de sus historias. Tampoco conozco a ninguna persona vinculada a la serie (ya quisiera yo!) ni pretendo ninguna ganancia por la publicación de esta historia.

**A/N: **Esto es un "one-shot" de Quintana que ocurre en algún punto después de terminada la 4ta temporada de Glee. Como me viene pasando últimamente, la idea me surgió después de leer un tweet… la gente puede ser muy poeta en Twitter, he descubierto. En fin… transcribí el susodicho al principio de la historia pero acá está el enlace por las dudas:  /Lucer0delAlba/status/344977254415208449

Gracias por leer, por comentar, por favoritear y todas esas cosas que me ponen tan feliz :) :)

**Frena el tiempo…**

_Lo que quiero es que alguien me agarre del brazo cuando intente huir poniendo todas las excusas baratas del mundo._

Lucer0delAlba

**Punto de vista de Quinn**

Está sentada frente mío en el sillón de su sala, de la sala que quiere que sea _nuestra_ de una vez por todas. Me mira con sus ojos oscuros y siento que me penetra el alma; sé que está viendo detrás de mis pupilas inundadas de lágrimas todas las formas en las que la rechacé una y otra y otra vez y que está preguntándose cuál va a ser mi argumento esta vez. Está tan cansada. Yo también lo estoy.

"_Realmente lo mío no son las mujeres. Esto fue una cosa de una sola vez."_

"_Santana, estás usándome para compensar lo que te pasa con Brittany. Para olvidarte que la querés, que la extrañás, que eligió a otro, que se va a ir al MIT a estudiar y a ser alguien y que vos en cambio vas a estar en Nueva York sola tratando de descubrir cuál es tu camino. Bueno, vas a tener que superarlo. Lo que hacés es retorcido, es cruel y no voy a enredarme en tu juego."_

"_Tengo que recibirme. No puedo dejar que 'esto' que hay entre nosotras me distraiga."_

"_San, ahora es divertido pero vamos a terminar arruinando todo y nos vamos a quedar sin sexo y sin amistad. Siempre va a haber alguien con quien acostarnos, pero resulta que sos la única persona que me entiende y soy la única que soporta tu locura, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de perdernos."_

"_Es tan complicado…Tengo miedo de lo que digan mis padres, de cómo reacciones Shelby, de lo que vaya a juzgar Beth cuando esté en edad de entender. No puedo arriesgarme San… simplemente no puedo."_

"_¡Estoy harta de tus locuras, de tus celos, de tus comentarios, de que menosprecies mi esfuerzo, de que me compares con _ella…_! Me quiero demasiado para ser la segunda de nadie. Si era tan perfecta se hubiese quedado _con vos_."_

Tan estúpida, siempre.

Cargándole la culpa a ella cuando en realidad yo…

Esta vez le digo la verdad, casi toda la verdad.

"_Yo-y-yo destruyo t-todo S. No quiero… v-voy a lastimarte. N-no sabría q-que hacer si hago que me o-odies. Porque v-voy a hacer eso. Voy a empujarte, a despreciarte hasta q-que n-no lo soportes m-más. E-es lo que hago, n-no sé querer. V-vas a estar mejor l-lejos mío."_

No le digo lo más real de todo.

Que tengo miedo. Que siempre tuve miedo.

Que el torbellino de cosas que me hace sentir me paraliza y que cuando me doy cuenta todo lo que la quiero y lo mucho que la necesito me invade una sensación de vulnerabilidad que me aterroriza.

Casi espero haber terminado de romper lo que nos une, que se haya cansado de tanto drama y de tanto autodesprecio y de tantas heridas y que se haya dado por vencida.

Pero esta vez no se enoja, no me grita, no me llama 'patética' ni me acusa de jugar a ser la víctima. No me dice que crezca, no da portazos, no se pone a insultar en español. No se va herida pero aún lo suficientemente orgullosa como para ocultarme sus lágrimas, para volver a la hora pidiéndome que nos sentemos y arreglemos las cosas o nos separemos para siempre.

Esta vez me atrae contra ella y me sostiene contra su cuerpo y me acaricia el pelo mientras yo respiro pesadamente y me aferro a su cintura como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

De algún modo lo hace.

"_Está bien Q, yo tampoco sé querer. Pero vamos a aprender juntas…."_


End file.
